Passage of Time
by Alcaknight
Summary: A short and sweet one-shot revolving around how Hisao and Hanako proceed with their lives after Lilly's neutral ending.


How many months had it been since she left for Scotland? Two, maybe three...? The distinction seems mundane by now. I knew that lingering on the past would do me no good, but whenever I stayed idle for too long my thoughts couldn't help but wander back to Lilly. How was she doing? Was she settling in with her parents? Had she found a new school yet? And the question that had been burning at the back of my mind all this time ― why hadn't she written back yet? She promised that she'd keep in touch, though I had yet to receive a single letter. I would have been content with a simple text message, but she hadn't tried to contact me once. I'd tried calling her myself on the rare occasion that I was actually able to muster up the courage, but even then, it rung through to answerphone each and every time.

I wondered if Hanako had been left in the dark too. Even if she had been receiving letters, I was doubtful that she'd tell me out of fear that it'd hurt my feelings. I had to admit, it would sting quite badly if I found out she had been avoiding me deliberately. Before I was able to continue this train of thought however, the world darkened rather abruptly as I felt someone covering my eyes from behind. No prizes for guessing who the culprit was.

"Hello Misha."

"Aww! How did you know it was me?" She replied cheerfully, pulling her hands away as I turned to face her.

"Lucky guess. I mean this is only the hundredth time you've played that trick after all."

"Wahahaha! Come on Hisao, don't act like you don't find it fun!"

I resisted the urge to stuff my fingers in my ears after her shrill, ear-drum piercing laugh shot through the air like a live round, then took a moment to collect my thoughts before replying.

"That's strange, looks like Shizune isn't with you today. So, did you need something?"

"Shicchan's busy setting up the stalls for the festival. Oh that's right! I've got something for you."

She reached into her pocket and produced a small white envelope.

"We're not supposed to hand out the mail yet, but when I found out who sent it I thought you'd want to read it as soon as possible."

I cautiously took it. The address scribbled on the front confirmed my suspicions. There, at the top of the envelope, read the name Lilly Satou. I gulped and stared at the letter for what seemed like an eternity, until Misha slapped me on the back and brought me to my senses — albeit rather rudely.

"Don't look so terrified! It's like you've just seen a ghost. It can't be that bad, right? Anyway, Shicchan will get upset if I don't give her a hand. See you soon!"

"Yeah... See you."

I cradled the letter protectively and left the courtyard. It didn't take me long to reach the dorms. Luckily Kenji was nowhere to be found and I slipped into my room without trouble. As I entered I noticed a stream of light filtering through the blind. I shut them quickly and flicked on a nearby lamp. It took me a moment to realize how silly it was to get secretive over something like this, it wasn't as if I were handling important documents for the KGB. Nevertheless I slumped into the chair and tore the envelope open, pausing momentarily as I remembered going through a similar experience when reading Iwanako's letter. I unfolded the slip of paper and examined it closely. It seemed to be written quite shoddily, leading me to believe that she had asked Akira to transcribe the letter for her.

Dear Hisao

How are you doing? I trust you're well. If I remember correctly the festival begins around this time of year. I hope you're having plenty of fun.

As for me, things are going quite well. Things were shaky at first but I'm starting to feel more at home. I'm currently being home-schooled as my parents have yet to find any schools capable of catering to blind students. It can get lonely now and then, but Akira spends a lot of time with me these days, and I've already made a few friends. I can't help but think back to Yamaku Academy occasionally. We had a lot of fun, didn't we? I feel like a new chapter of my life is beginning though. The memories we shared were fun, but I'm equally excited to start making some memories of my own.

Before I end this letter, there's something I must confess. While I have been busy settling in with my family, that wasn't the only reason it took so long for me to write to you. The truth is, I've been sending Hanako letters for some time now.

I froze and scrunched the letter in my hand. So it was true after all, she had been avoiding me. I felt a pang in my chest. Even if she did have her reasons, I couldn't help but feel betrayed. After some deliberation I unfolded the letter and hesitantly continued to read.

I didn't know what to say. I feared that if I started writing too soon I might have had the urge to return back to Yamaku, but though it might sound selfish of me to say this, I have my own life to lead. I won't forget you Hisao, but I needed to move on. Still, it'd be nice if I could hear back. I'd like to know what's going on. I trust everything's going smoothly.

I hope we can continue to be friends.

– Lilly

So that was it, the final nail in the coffin. I already knew there was little chance of salvaging our relationship, but this confirmed it. I pondered on her words as I folded the letter and slipped it into the drawer of my desk. Was it really that easy to move on? I wondered if she spent as much time thinking about me as I did her. There was no use being bitter over the whole ordeal, as she said, she had her own life to lead. Maybe it was time for me to start living mine again. I took a slip of paper from my desk and started to write my response when I was suddenly jolted by a knock at the door. I reluctantly stood up and opened it, half-expecting Kenji to be standing on the other side demanding more pizza money.

"H-Hello Hisao."

To my surprise Hanako stood in the doorway. Her eyes darted from side to side like a lost rabbit. She was clearly nervous about being stood outside a boys room, and I couldn't help but find her reaction cute.

"Hanako? Is everything ok? Do you want to come in?"

She nodded nervously and stepped into my room before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Is something the matter? You know girls aren't usually allowed in the boy's dorm. Is it something important?"

"N-No. I just wanted to talk."

It was rare for Hanako to approach me, and equally more surprising for her to break the rules. Something must have been weighing heavily on her mind, so I sat down and waited for her to continue.

"Hisao... There's something I need to tell you. Lilly's been sending me letters for a while... I-I didn't mean to keep it a secret bu-"

"It's ok," I interjected calmly, "I know."

"Huh?"

"I just received a letter myself, it explained everything. I don't blame you for not saying anything. You were just trying to spare my feelings right?"

"Y-Yeah. I didn't mean to hurt you... You know, with everything that's happened..."

She paused for a moment, then looked around my room curiously.

"So, that letter..." she continued, "did it say anything else?"

"Not much. Just that she was settling into her new life, and that she wanted to stay friends."

"I see..."

Hanako made an expression that I wasn't fully able to discern. Worry...? Relief...? She traced the edge of the bed sheets with her finger, then hesitantly shifted her gaze towards me.

"Hisao... Do you want to... With me..."

I felt my cheeks glowing red hot and shifted backwards slightly.

"H-Huh? I didn't quite catch that... D-Do I want to...?

"Do you want to go to the festival with me?"

I was shocked by her question — though not as shocked as what I thought she was about to say. It seems like Hanako really was coming into her own. The Hanako I met back when I first joined Yamaku would have never asked something so forward.

"I'd love to. The festival's tomorrow right? Let's have fun."

It didn't hit me until after agreeing that she was practically asking me out on a date. Her expression lit up slightly as she replied.

"T-That's great. I'll meet you tomorrow morning then."

She stood up and headed towards the door, but stopped for a moment as she glanced over my desk and saw the letter I had begun writing.

"What's that? Homework or something?"

"Yeah, Mutou's been piling the work on these days..."

"O-Oh, so that's what it is. Well, see you tomorrow."

She appeared to accept my answer and smiled as I waved her goodbye. I wondered what made me lie. It wasn't as if I had anything to hide. Maybe I just didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I sat down at the desk and picked up the pen once more but hesitated as I brought it down towards the paper. After some consideration I screwed the unwritten letter up then threw it into the trashcan. It was time to start moving forward again.


End file.
